weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
CJCL
CJCL is a Canadian sports radio station in Toronto, Ontario. Airing @ 590 on the AM radio dial, the station uses the on-air brand The Fan 590. Programming on the station includes Toronto Blue Jays baseball, Toronto Raptors basketball, Buffalo Bills football, Toronto Argonauts football, Toronto FC soccer & various sports talk shows during the day & FOX Sports Radio overnight. It was the final radio station that legend Tom Cheek broadcast the Toronto Blue Jays games from. This station is O&O by Rogers Communications. Jim Cutler is the imaging voice for the station. History The station first aired in 1951 as AM 1400 CKFH, a news & sports station owned by legendary Canadian broadcaster Foster Hewitt. It moved to AM 1430 in 1960 & began playing Top 40 music in 1966. In 1975, the station switched to a country music format. The station was subsequently sold to Telemedia in 1981, adopting it's current callsign & switching to an adult contemporary format. In 1983, the station briefly adopted talk radio programming, but returned to it's music format within a few months, with increased emphasis on oldies. As flagship of the Telemedia network it broadcast Toronto Blue Jays baseball called by Tom Cheek & Jerry Howarth followed by hours of talk after the game. Through the later 1980s, as the winning Blue Jays became more popular, the sports features became CJCL's profit centre. In 1992, during the 1st Blue Jays' World Series year, it dropped all non-sports programming altogether. In 1994, Telemedia acquired CKYC from Rogers Communications. In 1995, Telemedia swapped the stations' frequencies, moving CJCL to it's current 590 & giving CKYC the old 1430 frequency. CJCL was itself acquired by Rogers Communications in 2002. Live Sports The Fan 590 is the flagship station for the following teams' radio broadcasts: *Toronto Blue Jays (MLB baseball) + *Toronto Raptors (NBA basketball) + *Toronto Argonauts (CFL football) ++ *Toronto FC (MLS soccer) +++ *Toronto Marlies (AHL hockey) ++++ + - If Blue Jays & Raptors games conflict with one another, The Fan would carry one of the games while the other would be carried on another regional station, usually Talk 820 CHAM or Oldies 1150 CKOC ++ - Argonauts games that conflict with Blue Jays games or the World Series are webcasted live on The Fan 590's website +++ - TFC games that conflict with any of the above are webcasted live on The Fan 590's website ++++ - Marlies games that conflict with any of the above are webcasted live on The Fan 590's website. 11:30 AM game starts & Thursday night games are also deferred to live webcasts in favour of sports talk radio programming The Fan 590 also features live coverage of the following: * International Bowl * NBA All-Star Game * 2009 World Baseball Classic (Team Canada games & the finals) * Major League Baseball on ESPN Radio (Sunday nights, All-Star Game & postseason; when not conflicting with Blue Jays, Raptors or Argonauts games) * NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship (Final Four games) * NFL on Westwood One (Sunday nights, Monday nights & playoffs; when not conflicting with Blue Jays, Raptors or Argonauts games) * English Premier Soccer (Saturday mornings) * Buffalo Bills (when not conflicting with Blue Jays, Raptors, Argonauts or MLB playoff games) * The Grey Cup * IIHF World U20 Championship (Team Canada games) Personalities * Don Landry * Gord Stellick * Mike Hogan * Mike Toth * Daren Millard * Nick Kypreos * Mike Brophy * Doug Farraway * Jack Armstrong * Doug MacLean * R.J. Broadhead * Bob McCown * Stephen Brunt * Jim Kelley * Rob Faulds * Norm Rumack * Roger Lajoie * Mike Wilner * Barb DiGiulio * Eric Smith * Paul Jones (Raptors) * Dan Dunleavy * Rick Ralph * Nigel Reed * Rob Iarusci * Howard Berger * Lindsay O'Connor * Angelo Viola * Reno Viola * David Grossman * Ben Ennis * Alex Seixeiro * Zack Cooper * Sara Buchan * Andrew Nie * Jerry Howarth (Blue Jays) * Alan Ashby (Blue Jays) * Peter Irvine * Sandy Annunziata * Chris Schultz * Pete Martin (Argonauts) * Luke Wileman * Rob Wong * "Showdown Joe" Ferraro * David Alter * Scott Metcalfe * Bob Weeks * Randall the Handle * Steve Rapp * Jorey Middlestadt * John Bartlett (Marlies) * Bob McGill (Marlies) * Erik Tomas * Halina Balka (traffic) External links *The Fan 590's Website *CJCL history @ Canadian Communications Foundation